


Boys Will be Boys

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Set during their years at Hogwarts, pre-Prank





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> These are two separate but connected stories that I'm posting together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2005. Remus stumbles onto an unexpected situation and ends up in over his head.

There was a small, dark corner in the library where Remus preferred to study. It was quiet and out of the way, a peaceful oasis where he could hide away and immerse himself in his textbooks, brow furrowed as he mouthed charms and memorized potion recipes. Normally, he never found anyone else occupying his place since everyone else preferred the areas with more light and more people around. 

_Normally_ , he never found anyone else, but today, he heard strange noises as he approached his little haven. Noises that, as he drew nearer, sounded like muffled sounds of pleasure. Curious rather than alarmed, he peeked - 

And saw Regulus Black being quite thoroughly buggered by Severus Snape. 

Regulus was bent over the tiny table with his robes hiked up around his waist and his drawers around his ankles, and Remus could hear the moist, rhythmic slap of flesh against flesh as Severus pounded into him. Soft, breathy cries escaped Regulus, and his fine-boned features were suffused with pleasure, and even Severus' harsh features were softened as he clutched Regulus' hips and thrust deep again and again. 

Remus felt his eyes widening, and a rush of heat stung his cheeks, but he couldn't look away, fascinated by the supple twist and flex of their bodies as they rocked together. Regulus' cock was flushed, clear fluid leaking from the tip, and Remus licked his lips, suddenly parched and longing for a taste. 

"Like what you see?" 

That sardonic drawl could only belong to one person, and Remus' face grew even hotter when he realized he'd been caught, and he looked up to find Severus watching him. 

"I..." He trailed off, clutching his books against his chest and resisting the urge to squirm when he saw Regulus was watching him now too, but Severus hadn't stopped moving, only slowed the rhythm of his thrusts. 

"You'll run off to tell my brother, the knight of Gryffindor, I suppose," Regulus sneered. 

Suddenly bold as he realized he had leverage in the situation, Remus lifted his chin proudly. "What will you give me not to?" 

Regulus' gaze flicked down to Remus' groin and then back up. "I'll take care of that for you." 

The books bit deep grooves in Remus' fingers as he clutched them tighter. "A-all right." 

He could scarcely believe what he was doing; he hadn't even kissed anyone before, and now he was going to let another boy... do _that_. But a deep thrill shot through him as he put down his books and stood by the table, lifting his robes and untying his drawers. He felt wicked in ways that none of James and Sirius' pranks had ever made him feel, and he liked it. 

Twisting to reach him, Regulus curled his fingers around the base of Remus' cock and drew the head into his mouth, sucking and licking, and Severus began to thrust harder, driving him onto Remus' cock until Remus thought he might not ever be able to breathe again. Stars exploded behind his eyelids as the pressure built and burst, and he came hard, came in Regulus' hot, sucking mouth. 

Panting, he leaned on one hand against the table, shuddering as Regulus licked him clean, vaguely aware of Severus' muffled cry, unable to do anything but watch as Regulus turned around and Severus dropped to his knees to engulf Regulus' cock in his mouth. Remus could see trails of glistening fluid on Regulus' pale thighs, and he felt an overwhelming urge to lick and taste, wanting desperately to belong here instead of feeling like an intruder. 

Instead, he cast a simple cleaning charm on himself and then drew up his drawers, tying them securely before letting his robes fall into place again. He picked up his books and waited until Regulus bit his lip, his face transformed into radience as he came. 

"I won't tell," Remus said with quiet solemnity. 

Severus wiped his mouth as he rose to his feet and turned to Remus, one eyebrow raised, his thin lips curved in a smirk, and with it, Remus felt the trap spring shut around him. "Neither will we."


	2. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds himself on the receiving end of some unexpected attention. Written in 2008.

"It isn't fair," Remus muttered, lifting his Potions textbook higher to block the sight of Regulus and Severus sprawled together beneath a shade tree by the lake. He'd come to escape everything for a while - the castle, his friends, and especially _them_. They were everywhere lately, and he couldn't seem to go anywhere in the castle without seeing them and _remembering_.

It didn't help that visions of Severus buggering Regulus danced in his head at night, plaguing his dreams. Most of the time, he was watching as he had done the first time, but sometimes, Severus was buggering him while he brought off Regulus. He always woke up hard; sometimes, he even came in his sleep, which was even worse than trying to wank without waking up his dorm-mates.

He peeked over at them just in time to see Regulus lean over and kiss Severus. Even at a distance, he could see the pink flash ofsomeone's tongue, and his breathing grew shallow, and his cock stirred. It wasn't bad enough that he was a werewolf. No, he had to be queer as well, he thought with a silent groan. As if he didn't have enough secrets to keep.

Determined to ignore them, he buried his nose in his textbook again, but a few minutes later, they got up and sauntered over, dropping to the ground on either side of him.

"Seems we keep running into you," Regulus drawled.

"I was here first this time," Remus said, trying and failing not to sound defensive.

"Maybe we were following you," Severus said. He shifted to sit in front of Remus and rested his hands on Remus' knees, and Remus stared at him, wide-eyed, clutching his textbook like a shield.

"Severus wants a taste of you." Regulus trailed his forefinger along Remus' cheek, and Remus bit his lip, feeling his cock stirring anew. "He didn't get his fair share last time."

"I..." Remus thought about watching the slide of Severus' thin lips up and down the length of Regulus' cock, and he nodded. "All right."

The words were scarcely out of his mouth before Severus pushed his knees apart and unfastened his trousers, and he barely had time to brace himself before Severus licked his lips, swooped down, and engulfed Remus' cock in his hot, sucking mouth. Letting out a startled cry, Remus flung his book aside and buried his fingers in Severus' hair, letting his legs fall open even wider.

Then Regulus captured his chin and drew him into a kiss - his first - and it was wet and messy and Regulus' tongue in his mouth felt oh so good. He parted his lips and let Regulus plunder his mouth, and when Regulus guided Remus' hand to his cock, Remus didn't hesitate to curl his fingers around it and stroke it. He knew how to bring himself off, and he didn't imagine it would be that much different to bring off another boy. Judging from the sound of Regulus' moans, it wasn't.

Severus reached between Remus' legs and began kneading his balls, working Remus' cock with his lips and tongue until Remus was writhing helplessly, pleasure-tension coiling tighter and tighter until he thought he couldn't bear it - and then it snapped, and Regulus swallowed his cry as he came, and between his legs, Severus swallowed eagerly as well, sucking him dry.

Regulus hadn't come yet, and Remus glanced down uncertainly at the other boy's hard, leaking cock. "Can I...?" he whispered, unable to get the words out, but Regulus nodded, and Remus moved swiftly to replace his hand with his mouth, making up with enthusiasm what he lacked in experience as he closed his lips around Regulus' cock and began to suck and lick.

He felt hands on his body - Severus' hands, they had to be - and he let Severus guide him, moving onto his hands and knees at Severus' urging. He felt Severus pressing against his bare arse, not thrusting, but _rubbing_ against him, the fabric of Severus' trousers rough against his skin. He could feel the hard length of Severus' cock through the layers of clothes, and he rocked back, whimpering as Severus fitted his hard cock against the cleft of Remus' arse and began to push and grind.

He could feel Regulus' body tightening, and he braced himself for the spurt of fluid, not shying away from tasting and swallowing when Regulus came; it was salty and a little odd, and he thought he'd had a BertieBott's bean that tasted like it before. Behind him, Severus groaned and thrust against him hard one last time, and he could feel Severus shudder as he too came.

After casting a couple of cleaning charms, they straightened their clothes and sprawled on the ground, their arms touching companionably. Remus lay quietly, letting his pounding heart and shallow breathing gradually return to normal, and he wasn't certain what to say anyway.

"Have you thought about us?" Severus asked at last.

Remus swallowed hard. "Yes."

"What have you thought about? I mean, were you fucking one of us, or were we fucking you?"

Feeling his face going up in flames, Remus struggled to find his voice. "You were fucking me," he muttered.

"So you like the thought of one of us fucking your arse and one of us fucking your mouth at the same time?" Severus' voice was husky and low, and Remus wasn't certain whether he shuddered because of Severus' voice or his words.

"Yes..."

"I told you he'd be an eager little bottom." Severus propped himself up on one elbow, smirking, and he splayed his hand on Remus' chest. "Next time."

"Next time," Regulus echoed, resting his hand possessively on Remus' wrist. "We'll go somewhere private, the three of us."

Remus sucked in a sharp breath, surprised by the offer, but he nodded. "Yes," he said. "All right."

He'd never imagined he would become involved with either Severus or Regulus, much less both of them together, and he had no idea whether they regarded him as a potential friend or merely a new toy to play with for a while and then discard. But right now, he didn't care. If they were using him, well, he was using them too, and he wanted to play their game.

As far as he could see, it was a game they could all win.


End file.
